Decisiones
by imperfecttally
Summary: Cuando las cosas no marchan como quisieras a veces tomas decisiones equivocadas y otras veces esas decisiones equivocadas pueden ser justamente lo que te hacia falta.


**Estaba viendo American Horror Story, no la temporada 6, si no una maratón desde la 2 en adelante, y cuando estaba en Asylum,la relación de poliromance que se presenta allí (sin mas detalles por si alguien no la ha visto) llamo mi atención, iba a ser un one shot, de no mas de 3 paginas, y bueno, llegue a la pagina 8 y recién voy a la mitad,así que serán dos capis, era un recreo entre la Mansión Iwatobi, la cual voy a seguir, es solo que esta idea quedo en mi mente.**

En fin, dejo cariños al que pase por aquí.

 ** **Capitulo 1****

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el asiento, estaba realmente agotado, no físicamente, si no de mente, no quería pensar más, solo quería dormir, pero tenía tantas cosas que pensar que su cuerpo se negaba a dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Miro el recorrido del vuelo en la pantalla del asiento de adelante, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, varias horas sin nada más que hacer que pensar en Sousuke. Pasaba de un sentimiento a otro, tristeza, ira, confusión, y finalmente terminaba hundido en la autocompasión.

Fueron mejores amigos desde siempre, Rin siempre se consideró una persona fuerte en cuanto a levantarse después los golpes de la vida, pero también tenía que admitir que lo que tenía de perseverante en algunas casos, lo tenía de débil para otras, las cosas le dolían más que al resto, las personas lo herían con más facilidad, pero, Sou siempre estaba ahí, él le había prometido cuidarlo, aunque Rin siempre le reclamase que no hacía falta, sin embargo, en los peores momentos de Rin, siempre estuvo allí.

En algún momento esa amistad fue cambiando, Sousuke entendió porque siempre estaba tan al pendiente de Rin y Rin entendió porque siempre terminaba buscando a Sousuke.

Cuando llego el último año escolar, el lesión de Sou se hizo pública, Rin sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, pero su mejor amigo decidió luchar, averiguo de la mejor terapia en Sídney y decidió viajar junto al pelirrojo, para acompañarlo a cumplir su sueño, fueron dos años viviendo juntos en otro continente, apoyándose el uno al otro en cada paso, Rin estaba seguro que su vida se hallaba en la cúspide, su mejor amigo era su confidente, su pareja y su más fiel acompañarte.

¿Era sano para su mente rememorar esto una y otra vez? ¿Seguir buscando el momento exacto en que todo se había destrozado? Tenía claro que en el último mes las cosas habían empezado a fallar entre ellos, Sou le recriminaba cosas, falta de tiempo por ejemplo, pero el debía entender, estaban en las preliminares de un torneo importante, antes de eso habían estado concentrados y así había sido el último semestre, Rin estaba cansado y no le estaba dedicando a Sou el tiempo que este de exigía, pero, no era para tanto, o eso siempre pensó él, hubiese preferido seguir creyendo aquello.

Se mordió el labio inferior, se negaba a ponerse a llorar en el avión y cerró los ojos, si tan solo Sou lo hubiese esperado un tiempo más, finalmente iba a estar libre una temporada, una temporada solo para ellos dos, pero ahora, sería una temporada que pasaría en Japón, no podía quedarse allá, si, era cobarde huir, pero por esta vez, él se iba a permitir ser un cobarde.

Abrió los ojos con cansancio cuando escucho la voz en el altavoz anunciando que se aproximaba el aterrizaje, por un segundo olvido porque se encontraba arriba del avión, y le dolió profundamente cuando se mente revivió todo de golpe, miro por la ventana y quiso enfocarse en Japón, se quedaría en Tokio, no quería ver a Gou o a su madre, no quería dar explicaciones, y aunque sabía que a donde fuera eso sería imposible, quería minimizar lo más posible el asunto.

\- Makoto, en realidad no deseo hablar ahora.

\- ¿Y si no es ahora cuando Haru? - La voz de Makoto sonaba exasperada, algo poco usual en él.

\- Ni siquiera sé que tanto quieres charlar ahora. - Se puso de pie y camino a la cocina. - Es hora de la cena.

\- ¡Maldición Haru! - Lo siguió sin intención de acabar la conversación. - ¿Soy el único al que le importamos?

Haru levanto la mirada con tristeza, claro que le importaba su relación, pero ni el mismo sabía cómo reaccionar, estaban mal, pero aun lo amaba y sabía que era mutuo, entonces ¿Por qué eso no era suficiente? - Sabes que no se trata de eso. – Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

\- ¿Entonces de qué? - Makoto ya no sabía si estaba angustiado, molesto o simplemente agotado.

Sin embargo el castaño se quedó con la pregunta en el aire cuando el timbre del departamento que ambos compartían sonó. Haru camino fuera de la cocina, pero Makoto lo sujeto del brazo, con la bastante fuerza para detenerlo, pero no suficiente para lastimarlo.

\- No esperamos a nadie Haru, por favor, tenemos que hablar. - El castaño sonaba casi suplicante, sin embargo el timbre sonó de nuevo y el mismo soltó a su pareja y lo siguió hasta la puerta para saber quién los había interrumpido.

La puerta se abrió y dejando ver a un pelirrojo que ambos conocían bien, y que no veían en vivo hace aproximadamente un año.

\- Sorpresa. - Fueron las únicas palabras del ojicarmin cundo tuvo a los dos dueños del departamento frente a él.

\- Gracias Makoto. - Dijo Rin mientras recibía el café que el castaño le había preparado. - Me hace falta, el viaje me destrozo.

\- En realidad te vez agotado. - Confirmo Makoto mientras se sentaba dejando dos té sobre la mesa del living, uno para él y el otro para Haru.

\- ¿Ha sido solo el viaje? - Pregunto Haru mirando fijamente a Rin.

Ambos miraron a Haru tras esa pregunta, Makoto suspirando por lo grosero del comentario de su pareja y Rin, algo impresionado por lo asertivo de su amigo, sonrió de forma amarga. - Siempre me has conocido Haru, pero, no quiero hablar de eso.- Suspiro. - Sé que es algo repentino, pero, estoy de vacaciones y pensaba si... - Rin se quedó en silencio buscando las palabras sin mucho éxito.

Makoto y Haru cruzaron miradas y fue el castaño quien hablo. - ¿Te gustaría quedarte con nosotros mientras estés aquí Rin? Debes estar aburrido de hoteles siempre.

Rin no era tonto, sabía que le estaban facilitando las cosas, o al menos lo estaban haciendo hasta que el buen castaño volvió a abrir la boca.

\- ¿Sousuke vendrá luego?

Y ahí fue, ninguno de los dos necesito escuchar algo para saber que ese era el motivo de la visita del pelirrojo, no hubo lágrimas de parte de este, no hubo palabras lastimeras, solo basto que vieran como todo el color había abandonado el rostro de Rin para saber que algo había pasado con Sousuke.

Rin trato de desviar el tema, y aunque lo hizo de forma paupérrima ambos chicos entendieron y le permitieron dejar el tema atrás.

Rin ya conocía aquel departamento, sabía que ellos tenían una habitación de huéspedes, idea de Makoto cuando sus hermanitos quisieran ir a visitarlo, pero de todos modos agradeció que fueran sus amigos los que lo invitaran a quedarse y no ser le quien pidiese alojamiento.

El pelirrojo dejo su maleta en la habitación y luego les pidió el baño para darse una ducha, se sentía un desastre y el viaje en avión no ayudo mucho a la sensación de inercia que ya de por si sentía por su estado de ánimo. En cuanto se internó en el cuarto de baño tanto Haru como Makoto se miraron y decidieron pasar por alto su conversación de hace un rato, los dos estaban bastante intrigados con la visita del pelirrojo, lo suficiente para aplazar un poco más un asunto que tenían aplazado hace ya bastante tiempo.

Es por Sousuke. – Soltó Haru con claro resentimiento hace el moreno.

Haru, no te involucres en sus asuntos, quizás si discutieron, y de ser así te aseguro que lo veremos pronto por aquí y se irán juntos a Iwatobi a ver a la familia de Rin. – Makoto no quería opinar de otra relación cuando la suya claramente no estaba en su mejor momento.

No conoces a ese tipo como yo. – Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la sala.

Exacto Haru, yo si lo conozco, a diferencia tuya, si me esforcé a conocer a la pareja de nuestro amigo. – Le molestaba el ataque injustificado a Sousuke, en general el molestaba cualquier ataque injustificado a alguien que conociera.

No vamos a discutir por él. – Volvió a sentarse, era estúpido iniciar una pelea por alguien que estaba en otro continente, además sabía que no podría convencer a Makoto, pero a él jamás le gusto ese sujeto como pareja de Rin, cuando se conocieron le pareció demasiado posesivo de su amigo y el creía que algo que te castrara la libertad no podía ser amor.

Makoto lo miro agradecido por haber detenido el tema ahí y se pasó al mismo sofá donde estaba Haru para cambiar el tema. – Habrá que hacer cena para tres.

No lo creo. – Makoto lo miro extrañado.

Esa noche cenaron ambos tranquilos como si no hubiese nadie más en el departamento, Rin luego de la ducha dijo que dormiría un poco, sin embargo ambos entendieron que esa siesta dudaría hasta mañana, probablemente debido a su tácito invitado la charla de la cena, llevada en su mayoría por el castaño giro en torno a la época de la escuela. Finalmente alegando agotamiento por el turno en el restaurant el día anterior Haru se fue a dormir siendo seguido minutos más tarde por un acongojado Makoto.

A la mañana siguiente tanto Haru como Makoto se sorprendieron al encontrarse en la mesa un desayuno ciento por ciento occidental servido, a pesar de que Haru era una eminencia en la cocina, tenía que admitir que probar ese tipo de comida por la mano de alguien que conoce exactamente como es originalmente le daba un toque diferente, incluso podía perdonarle el hecho de no incluir caballa. Por otro lado Makoto no estaba tan impresionado por el sabor, la comida se definía para él como "buena" o "no tan buena" y Haru ya estaba a un nivel de maestría cuando se trataba de cocinar, pero hacía tiempo que no probaba algo que claramente había sido cocinado con cariño, no es que su novio no cocinase con cuidado, pero era como estar en un eterno restaurant y aunque para muchos eso podía ser maravilloso, Makoto extrañaba ese toque casero que tenía la comida le pelinegro hace unos años.

Sé que no es la comida gourmet de Haru, pero Sou siempre decía que... - Guardo silencio y vio como ambos chicos lo miraban expectantes. – ¿Que harán hoy? Estamos a media semana. – El cambio de tema fue tan repentino que no necesitaron ser genios para deducir que Haru no estaba tan mal encaminado en lo que había dicho la noche anterior.

Yo tengo turno en el restaurant hoy, y luego un evento de matrimonio así que llegare entrada la madrugada. – Fue Haru el primero en excusarse.

Yo tengo libre hoy, a menos que se incendie media ciudad. – Fue la broma acida de Makoto. – Mañana tengo turno en el cuartel, por dos noches, pero hoy tengo el día libre.

¿Es muy agotador trabajar por turnos chicos? – La pregunta de Rin no tenía mucho sentido, hasta que este continúo. – Estoy pensando en dejar la natación y entrar a la academia de policías aquí en Tokio.

Sus dos amigos se quedaron en silencio, analizando lo que Rin había dicho, sin estar seguros de haber oído bien, Haru dejo sus cubiertos en la mesa con brusquedad y fue el primero en hablar.

Eso es estúpido.

Makoto intervino sabiendo que Haru no era la persona más adecuada para lidiar con un Rin sensible. – Lo que Haru quiere decir...

Lo que quiero decir es exactamente lo que dije. – Interrumpió Haru.

¿Estás seguro de lo que hablas? ¿Es tu sueño? – Makoto ignoro a Haru.

No es que vaya a dejarlo hoy mismo, ya pase las preliminares, si clásico a las olimpiadas iré y daré lo mejor de mí y eso será todo, estar en las olimpiadas ya sería cumplir mi sueño. – Medito un segundo. – Y si no clasifico, bueno, quizás es una señal.

No sé qué mierda te metió en la cabeza ese imbécil... - Haru estaba más que indignado, el jamás hablaba así y Makoto lo noto, pero no pudo terminar su idea.

Ese imbécil y yo terminamos.

Las peleas ocurren Rin. – Makoto quiso suavizar el asunto.

Simplemente se acabó Makoto. – La voz de Rin esta vez no sonaba triste, sonaba seria y fría. – Pero. – Se quebró por un segundo y luego recobro la compostura. – Amo nadar, y amo competir, pero, creo que simplemente esa vida no es compatible con una relación.

Así que si es por él. – Haru rugió. – Dejas lo que más amas por ese idiota.

No es así Haru, te lo digo, se acabó, pero, quiero ser feliz, en algún momento, y con ese ritmo de vida simplemente nadie me aguantara.

Haru iba a abrir lo boca cuando sintió una patada por debajo de la mesa y una mirada de advertencia de Makoto, lo menos que necesitaba Rin ahora era que lo juzgaran, el chico era frágil emocionalmente, bastante le debería estar costando ya mantenerse impávido como para tener se escuchar como Haru lo ofendía, aunque fuera su forma de demostrar preocupación. Makoto cambio el tema, le hablo del cuerpo de policía de ese sector y que estaba asociado al de bomberos y evito volver a nombrar a Sousuke o la natación el resto del desayuno. Por su parte Haru se mantuvo el silencio, y a los quince minutos se puso de pie alegando que no quería retrasarse. El castaño pudo notar la molestia en su pareja y suspiro, Haru lo culparía por permitir que Rin hiciese algo a su parecer tonto, que realmente Makoto no veía como tan mala idea, pero sería motivo de pelea luego y él ya estaba algo aburrido de que todo últimamente fuera motivo de pelea.

Como estarían solos aprovecharon de salir a pasear, había un festival costumbrista en la ciudad y Rin alego lo mucho que extrañaba comer real comida japonesa y no esas horrendas adaptaciones de sushi que había en occidente, pasaron el día haciendo cosas que ambos no hacían desde que estaban en la escuela lo cual fue muy buen distractor para Rin y liberador para Makoto sin que este lo planeara.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ya estaba atardeciendo, Makoto dijo que tomaría un baño y Rin aviso que aprovecharía para ir a comprar cosas para la noche, habían quedado en tener una especie de pijamada y esperarían a Haru despiertos, todo un desafío ya que Makoto recordaba que cuando el moreno tenia eventos como ese llegaba pasada la madrugada, pero bueno, Rin parecía emocionado con la idea, y no perdían nada intentándolo.

Rin tardo bastante en sus compras, cosa que estaba preocupando a Makoto, y cuando estaba decidido a ir a buscarlo escucho como llamaban a la puerta, fue a abrirla presuroso topándose con un Rin cargado de bolsas de compras.

¿Cuánta comida necesitas para una sola noche Rin? – Hablo Makoto divertido.

Tranquilo, la mayoría de las cosas no son para comer. – Dejo las bolsas en el mesón que separaba al cocina del comedor y el castaño de acerco para entender a que se refería. Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos a ver el contenido a las bolsas.

¿Pretendes matarnos o algo así? – Sonaba entre preocupado y divertido.

Vamos, ya no somos niños, además, no sabes lo falta que me hace.

Aparte de algunas botanas y unas hamburguesas congeladas, la otras dos bolsas estaban ocupadas con dos botellas de sake, dos packs de latas de cerveza y otro licor que Makoto no reconoció a simple vista.

¿Cómo lograste que te vendieran esto? Aun tienes 20 años.

Rin sonrió divertido. – Nunca dudes de los encantos de un Matsuoka.

Lo tendré presente. – Fue la respuesta de Makoto, agradecido de ver más alegre a su amigo.

Partieron la noche con algunas cervezas recordando anécdotas antiguas, De vez en cuando Rin se burlaba a alguno de los chicos para luego alegar lo mucho que los extrañaba, más entrada la noche y varias latas de cerveza Rin insistió en que debía ser él quien preparase la comida chatarra congelada que habían comprado, decía que tenía su técnica y que a él le quedaría mucho mejor. Makoto sin verle mucho sentido lo dejo y se sorprendió al encontrarla mucho más sabrosa que la típica comida congelada.

El secreto está en dejar la grasa en la comida. – Y luego se largó a reír bobamente, claramente algo de la cerveza ya se le había ido a la cabeza, a Makoto le parecía gracioso verlo así, además estaban seguros en la casa así que no tenía anda de malo.

Mas entrada al noche y con más de la mitad de las latas de cerveza vacías Rin insistió en abrir el sake, pues aseguraba que el que vendían en Australia o no era efectivamente japonés o era de la peor calidad existente, la conversación continuo, iba desde burlarse de Rei hasta porque habían venido a este mundo, fue cuando ya habían bebido la primera botella de sake que Rin era incapaz de hablar de corrido. A Makoto le parecía sumamente gracioso que siendo el pelirrojo quien más había fanfarroneado sobre beber fuera el más ebrio de los dos, es decir, el claramente no estaba en su mejor estado, pero podía apostar que estaba más consiente que Rin.

¿Qué pasa contigo y Haru? – Pregunto de pronto Rin dejándose caer de espaldas en la alfombra.

La pregunta repentina del pelirrojo trajo la sensación de sobriedad de golpe al ojiverde. – ¿A qué te refieres?

Vamos Tachibana, estar ebrio no me convierte en estúpido. – Hablo pausado, preocupado de no enredar su lengua.

Makoto miro a Rin, tendido en el suelo, mirándolo a la espera de una respuesta. - ¿El alcohol saca tu lado entrometido? – Pregunto sin molestia alguna, más bien divertido a pesar del tema. – Ha de ser la rutina, no pensé que fuera tan grave, pero si hasta tú lo has notado.

Son unos idiotas. – Esta vez sí se notó la embriagues en su voz. – Eres el rey de lo cursi Makoto, puedes hacer que Haru se re encante contigo sin mayor esfuerzo solo siendo tú.

Las palabras de Rin dejaron perplejo a Makoto, quizás tenía razón, pero se sentía algo agotado de estar siempre luchando por la atención de Haru y solo pudo decir. – No es verdad. – Rin lo miro confundido. – El rey de lo cursi eres tú.

Rin soltó una carcajada que se apagó lentamente. – Pero conmigo eso no basta.

Oh, no digas eso Rin, Sousuke y tú se arreglaran, él vive para ti.

Me engaño Makoto. – Dijo bajo, como si temiera que alguien más escuchara. – En nuestro departamento. – Se sentó y cogió la botella de sake de la que bebió directamente. – Con un amigo de ambos.

Makoto no supo que decir, claramente esto era más de lo que había esperado y chasqueo al lengua al notar que Haru tenía razón, siempre tenía razón cuando se trataba de ver más allá a las personas, a diferencia de él, que hasta el mismo diablo lo podía convencer con un poco de amabilidad. Sabía que debía decirle algo a Rin, pero solo atino a quitarle la botella de sake de las manos para darle un sorbo él.

La segunda botella casi se acababa y ninguno sabía qué hora era, pero aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer, Makoto se sentía bastante mareado, no recordaba la última vez que se había embriagado, pero se sentía en un estado diviso, estado que lo hizo dar un consejo que usualmente el buen Makoto jamás daría.

Mandalo al diablo, ven a Tokio a estudiar cómo nos lo mencionaste.

Rin que se había dejado caer nuevamente en la alfombra miro a Makoto que estaba junto a él pero sentado. – Siento que estoy partiendo de cero de nuevo.

Tienes veinte años Rin, muchos a tu edad aun no empiezan.

Pero tú no, tú y Haru, ¿Por qué no puedo tener eso? – Se notó el agotamiento de Rin en esa última frase, ya fuera por todo lo que habían bebido o por lo que había llorado en algún minuto de la noche. – Sé que hice cosas mal Makoto.

No es cierto. – Al castaño le molesto ver que Rin se culpaba, siendo que claramente era la víctima.

Si lo es, yo... No estaba ahí para él. – Makoto pensó en sí mismo, en que eso le recriminaba a Haru a veces. – Pero si él hubiera sido más claro. – El castaño meneo la cabeza, él era más que claro con Haruka, pero no servía. – Yo habría hecho todo por Sou.

No digas eso Rin. – Le molestaba escucharlo, le molestaba tanto, el idiota de Sousuke no había visto a cuando estaba dispuesto Rin, que no daría porque Haru demostrase la mitad de interés.

Algún día hare feliz a alguien Mako. – Rin cerro los ojos, probablemente el alcohol ya le había ganado.

El castaño tomo la botella de sake y bebió lo último que quedaba en ella, trato de ponerse de pie para llevar a Rin a la habitación, pero todo el mundo se tambaleo, estaba ebrio, más de lo que quería admitir, miro al pelirrojo, siempre había sido ingenuo, con un carácter de los mil demonios, pero ingenuo, y le dolía verlo sufrir, podía ver que había intentado no molestarlos a él y a Haru con sus problemas, pero entre el sake y las cervezas había olvidado guardar la compostura. Agradecía que hubiese sido con él y no con Haru, su novio podía carecer de tacto a veces, de tacto y de otras cosas, otras cosas que Rin si tenía y por las que estaba sufriendo.

Habrá sido por el alcohol en su sangre, o por todo lo que había sentido en esas horas sobre la historia de Rin, pero cuando lo noto estaba besando al dormido pelirrojo, o en realidad no tan dormido, porque este abrió la boca y estiro sus brazos para empujar al castaño por el cuello y acercarlo más.

Cuando el beso termino Rin seguía sin soltar el cuello de Makoto y esta vez fue el quien volvió a empujarlo hacia abajo para comenzar el segundo beso, este era tan desesperado como adictivo, sabia a sake y por alguna razón para Makoto eso era un más agradable, quizás era porque el sabor del licor empañaba la culpa, estaban engañando a Haru.

Sou. – Fue el murmullo que soltó el pelirrojo entre el beso.

Rin estaba ebrio, muchas más ebrio que él, y lo había llamada como su novio, o ex novio, eso lo hacía sentir que solo él estaba engañando a Haru, y no solo eso, que se estaba aprovechando del estado de su amigo, estaba a la mitad de su catarsis de culpa cuando sintió la lengua de Rin en su cuello y eso fue suficiente para olvidar si estaba bien o mal lo que estaban haciendo.

Levanto a Rin quien volvió a besarlo de manera bastante des coordinada y lo llevo a la habitación de invitados, era tan fácil como dejarlo ahí y sabía que el pelirrojo se dormiría sin recordar nada de este espectáculo de acaban de dar, pero, Rin había despertado algo en él, y no era precisamente algo que los hombres pudiesen controlar muy bien, además él y Haru llevaban más de un mes sin tener intimidad y, al diablo, estaba ebrio, no era su culpa, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se repitió eso, con la tranquilidad que le daba saber que al menos era mitad verdad y volvió a atacar los labios del pelirrojo.

Entre suspiros Rin lo seguía llamando como el moreno, era molesto y al mismo tiempo extrañamente excitante, cada vez que tenía un pensamiento así culpaba al sake, era más fácil de ese modo, y en algún momento simplemente dejo de culpar cualquier cosa, si estaba muy mareado, pero nada importaba, nada más que dedicarse de lleno al momento.

Le quito la camiseta a Rin y este intento hacer lo mismo con Makoto, pero sus manos fueron incapaces de coordinar esa simple tarea, haciendo que el mismo castaño se la quitara, Rin ataco su cuello con su lengua y luego sus hombros, su fisionomía era muy similar a la de Sousuke, pero él en ese momento no quería ser como el moreno, quería ser mejor, el no haría sufrir al pelirrojo, si Makoto hubiese estado más sobrio, habría notado lo irónico de su comentario.

El cuerpo de Rin se parecía bastante al de Haru, quizás por eso se acoplaban así de bien, o era solo una excusa para explicarse porque estar con el pelirrojo se sentía tan jodidamente bien. La ropa de Rin comenzó a ser demasiado molesta, y fue una bendición que el chico se encontrara tan dócil que solo se dejara hacer por Makoto, tenía a una visión a su completa disposición, podía ver a simple vista la necesidad del ojicarmin por afecto, afecto que él también necesitaba y que se ofrecía de manera sencilla y por lo demás atractiva.

\- Sou, no me dejes.

Rin se aferró de nuevo a Makoto y lo beso, lo beso con tanta pasión como su cuerpo lo permitía, luego siguió con el cuello del castaño y comenzó a bajar por su pecho hasta llego a la pretina del pantalón, donde se detuvo y gruño levemente, su motricidad estaba en su punto más bajo. Una risa grave se escapó de Makoto, quien comprendió que no podía contar con Rin para que lo desvistiera y tampoco es que fuera un problema para el ojiverde hacerlo el mismo. En cuanto se terminó de quitar la última prenda se colocó sobre Rin, pero no duro mucho de esa forma ya que el pelirrojo rodó por la cama quedando encima del castaño y se concentró en el pecho y los pezones de Makoto, comenzó nuevamente su tarea de bajar esta vez sin la molesta ropa para interrumpirle el camino.

El castaño cerro los ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones y luego los abrió de golpe cuando sintió como la boca del pelirrojo envolvía su miembro, maldición, este chico si que tenia talento, a pesar que por si solo Rin llevaba un ritmo perfecto Makoto no pudo evitar llevar sus manos al rojo cabello de su acompañante para sentir que llevaba en control, quería hablar, quería decirle a Rin lo bien que se sentía, pero ahí estaba el problema, se sentía tan bien que era incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra completa, que tan estúpido era Sousuke para meter a otro en su cama teniendo a alguien dispuesto a complacerlo de esta manera, ya quisiera el que Haru fuera así de apasionado, no podía decir que su novio fuera malo en la cama, pero Rin estaba a otro nivel, con solo media probada ya sentía que podía volverse adicto. Makoto ocupo toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartar a Rin, pues se sentía demasiado bien, y en este momento el tenia claro que tener solo la boca del pelirrojo no seria suficiente.

\- Ven aquí Rin. - Fu la única instrucción que Makoto debió dar para tener a Rin a su disposición nuevamente.

Tenia muy claro que el chico con el que estaba en ese momento no era virgen, así que no habría problema, era solo cuestión de prepararlo adecuadamente y no le debería tomar tanto tiempo, era cosa de ver la cara del ojicarmin para ver que estaba tan ansioso como él, entre besos y caricias Makoto llevo su mano a la entrada de Rin, quien se acomodo facilitando la tarea del castaño, y como este lo supuso no tomo demasiado tiempo tenerlo completamente listo para poseerlo.

Makoto se posiciono sobre el pelirrojo y lo miro fijamente. - Me encantas Rin.

\- Hazlo ya Mako. - Respondió Rin en un susurro.

Por un segundo el castaño palideció al ver como Rin lo llamaba a el y no a Sousuke, pero eso en vez de provocarle un malestar, le pareció la frase mas sensual que había escuchado en su vida.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y el mundo se le movió de golpe, aun estaba oscuro pero reconoció que no estaba en su habitación, su cabeza dolía a mares, resaca, reconoció la sensación y de repente extractos de lo que había pasado hace unas horas vinieron a su mente y miro a su lado. Rin dormía plácidamente y al igual que él estaba completamente desnudo, sonrió, había sido la mejor noche de su vida, miro la hora en el celular de Rin, eran las 03:30 de la mañana, Haru no llegaría al menos en dos horas mas, maldición, su cabeza dolía a mares, y lo peor es que entre lo poco que podía pensar, solo rememoraba el excelente sexo que había tenido con su amigo.

\- Soy un bastardo. - No sentía arrepentimiento, si temor, pero no culpa y eso lo hacia sentir aun peor consigo mismo.

Busco su ropa a tropezones, no quiso encender la luz pues Rin estaba profundamente dormido. Con solo los pantalones puestos se encamino a la puerta, pero antes de salir volvió a la cama y besos a Rin sutilmente en los labios, sin embargo ese beso causo que el pelirrojo murmurara el nombre de su ex pareja entre sueños, lo cual provoco un leve dejo de molestia en Makoto, se dijo a si mismo que era porque Sousuke no le merecía, pero una parte de él, una parte que quería callar sabia que algo de celos habían allí.

Salio de la habitación y fue directo al baño por una aspirina, la tomo en seco y se dejo caer sobre la cama de su cuarto, no quería pensar en que pasaría mañana, si Rin recordaría algo, que pasaría cuando viera a Haru a la cara, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería dormir, y quizás mañana esto solo seria un sueño a causa del alcohol.

 **Continuara...**

En el otro capi termina, no tuvo de real hard, porque la verdad no se me acomodaba, el siguiente capi es para Haru y quizás ahí me explaye mas en el contenido para personas con criterio formado XD

Le debo una revisión extra a la historia,pero si no la subo hoy, creo que no lo haré hasta mas de una semana.

Gracias a por pasar por aquí, y eso, cariños!


End file.
